Timeless Seas
by SwanforCaptain
Summary: There are endless possibilities of how Hook and Emma could end up finding and accepting their love for each other; this is my take. They are forced to fight side by side in Neverland, fighting for something which they both need: Family. Emma fights to bring hers back... while Killian fights to join. Any and all forms of feedback/critique are welcomed, I'm still rough at this!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Shit, you sure that was a crab?" Emma half-shrieked to no one in particular. The Jolly Roger had finally reached Neverland, and while Emma knew it wouldn't be anything like the Disney movie- what was? - she hadn't expected to see a horse-sized shellfish.

"Aye, lass, but at least it doesn't have fangs," Hook joked… only partially. These landlubbers had no idea what they were up against, save for Rumple, perhaps. Hook had spent part of the previous night wondering why, of all realms, Greg and Tamara would choose this. He knew they were bloody well insane, but the venom-barbed pansies dotting Neverland were crazier still. David, Charming, or whatever he was to be called, took his sweet time tying the lifeboat to a nearby palm. He periodically glanced around in nervous wonder as he made the knots.

"Land ho, crew. I know this may look like an island paradise, with flawless skies; you may even be tempted to ride off into the sunset aboard the back of a scuttling crab, but let me assure you, looks can be deceiving. That is your motto, _mates."_

"You sound like an overly-invested tour guide." Emma stood where the waves gently lapped the shore, petting the tip of her sword. He'd used that same tone, same elfish-grin that he had used when he told them to "don't be afraid to really get into it"! Of course, Hook had never been on any sort of tour, save for that of a few floors here and there, so he brushed off Swan's comment. He'd been doing that an awful lot during the trip.

"This island is much bigger than it looked from afar… it's more formidable up close." Snow muttered.

Charming came up behind his wife and wrapped her in his arms for a moment. Regina stepped forward, clearly repulsed by the affection. "So, the plan, getting my son back, "she commanded.

"And mine." Emma grunted.

"Swan, excuse me, getting _our_ Henry back. Plans… I've taught Emma all I know about magic, or, rather all that she could handle, on our little boat ride." She offered a sniveling gaze to Emma. "Rumple says she's good enough to handle herself to a degree. We know she's good with a sword, beating the pirate and all," she continued, coming to no actual point, seemingly speaking only to remind the pirate of his "loss" in battle against a princess. So they'd all heard the story, it seemed.

"We best split up", Rumple finally concluded.

"Like hell we are, that's what gets people killed." Emma snapped.

"It is also what gets us to Henry faster," he added, giving his audience his signature hand-gesture, as if revealing some long-awaited eureka.

"He's right, sadly," Hook groaned, earning prying looks from all of them. "He knows how big this island truly is, with its creatures and…such."

"We need a signal to meet up if anyone gets lost," Snow suggested.

"Why would we need that, you always find each other?" Regina snickered.

They ignored her. But no one had any good ideas. "Anyone pack any flares?" Emma asked half-heartedly.

"We'll just start a fire I guess, but let's plan to meet back here at dusk." David insisted.

"No, if we keep coming back to the beach we'll never make it to the center of the island," Rumple argued.

Hook stepped in, requesting that "in two days time we meet at the gorge, where the two rivers meet. Trust me; you'll know the gorge when you see it," he almost laughed, "and just follow the river inland."

All nodded in nerved agreement. "Okay, Emma, Snow and I will take the eastern edge, Rumple, Regina, Hook, you'll take the west", Charming ordered.

"Why, Mate, this isn't a Charming-family vacation! I'd be just as soon eaten by an Elephant Clam than go with two people who have shown that they wouldn't mind ripping me limb from limb!"

"My name is David, and really, being eaten by a giant mollusk isn't so outlandish," Charming tried to argue, clearly exasperated.

"Actually, it is rather rare, they're herbivores." Hook grinned, smile not reaching his eyes, but skipping to his brows.

"Oh. Yeah well…" Charming looked to Snow for advice; She quickly turned to the group, trying not to stumble over her words. "I'll go with Charming-"

An _uggh_ from Regina-

"Rumple goes with Regina, and Emma, you'll be in charge of Hook."

It took all of his guts not to whine about being taken care of as if a puppy, but he knew that all nerves were at breaking point, so he bit his accented tongue.

"Since Charming and Snow always find each other, they should split up," Rumple mused. "I'll go with Snow, the prince can go with Regina. Besides, this way there will be an even distribution of skill. I with magic, Snow with her bow; Regina's witchery, David's sword; Hook's sword, Emma's magic. We clear? "

No one could really argue with Rumple, nor did anyone have the drive. "Okay," Charming agreed, kissing Snow goodbye.

Snow and Rumple would go west, and David and Regina were to go east. Hook and Emma were to make their way straight into the forest.

"Two days time," David reminded them as he and a reluctant Regina went there on way.

"Two days...," Snow called after him. She looked to Emma and lightly kissed her forehead. "Be careful. We will find Henry. Don't lose faith. Trust yourself." She held her daughter's hands tightly for a moment before trudging off with Rumple, bow on her shoulder.

Without speaking, Emma bent down to pick up her pack, rushing onwards into the forest, not glancing back at Hook for an instance. She was stiff, he noted, and seemed to shake. Normal, of course, for a mother missing her child; a woman exploring a gods-forsaken island, but maybe, he pondered, _he_ made her nervous. He had a feeling.

And he could read her like an open book.

…..

Emma took three strides for every one of Hook's, leading the way through an unknown wilderness. Hook couldn't help but stare in wonder of how she so deftly skimmed the undergrowth, gliding over twigs and overgrown roots the width of tree trunks; he noticed the way her ponytail swished from left to right in sync with her movements. The swishing stopped as she did, stopping to lean over to investigate a hedge. Pansies.

"Swan, I told you about the flowers. You don't pick them in Neverland, they pick you. And not in a cutesy, put-in-a vase kind of way."

"Shame."

That was the first and only word she had spoken directly to him in days, even in the past four hours of their lonely hike.

"Swan, I don't mean to nag,"-

"You do, quite compulsively."

"Well", Hook quipped, "Then I won't warn you about the scaled spider on your shoulder."

"WHAT!? HELL!" Emma ducked, awkwardly trying to reach her back.

"Shh, let me assist, love," Hook spoke as he brushed her pony tail over her shoulder, coming face to face with her. He chuckled like a little elf boy.

Emma glared at him knowingly. "There was no spider."

"Not at this moment, no," he whispered, running his fingers up her lean back before she dashed away.

She breathed a few obscenities before going ahead. "Oh love, have a good laugh, I've never heard you let one out."

"That's because I have a slow sense of humor, I guess."

"Meaning you'll be giggling on about the spider tomorrow?" His voice was charming and too hopeful.

"No. Sometimes laughs never reach me."

He looked down, scratching his ruffled hair with a hand as he lunged over the neck bundle of pansies. "Lighten up, Swan, we're on an adventure. "

She swerved and would've slit his throat had she been closer. "Do you call this a fucking adventure? I am here for one reason, not some rendezvous with a pirate; I am here to save my son from a fucking boy and some woman of my ex's past, and they have taken the only person who has always been here for me even when I wasn't there for him. So do not go on about this being a grand-adventure with your swan because I am on a mission to save Henry." She gulped, eyes reddening, walls that had been locked tight but hours ago crumbling.

"Swan, I'm sorry."

She said nothing.

"I am, Em, Swan. I didn't mean… I just…-", he stammered.

"Let me be alone for a moment."

"It isn't safe to be alone in Neverland."

"Well, I'm a loner… it's how I role," she offered a meek shrug.

"Well, it has worked well for you, that is, until the day that it doesn't." Hook tried to convey anger, some form of resentment, but it came out weak. "You can't be alone," he resigned, "we have a long ways to go today."

"Okay. Then… just let me think. Let me have my thoughts to myself without barging in every time you hear an innuendo knocking."

…..

He'd left her alone; in fact, he hadn't even had a spark of an innuendo pass his tongue. Their passage through Neverland wasn't awkward, but it was uncomfortable, as if he needed to fluff his pillow or roll over. A pillow would be lovely indeed, for right now he lay against the curled bark of an Orange Birch tree, staring at the stars as Emma worked on a fire.

"May I speak?" he asked her in a voice delicately laced with concern.

"Yes, Captain." She turned to him slowly, wrapping her arms around her legs.

"Might I say I am impressed with your bonfire skills?"

"Yeah, well, desperate times call for desperate measures", Emma proclaimed.

Hook looked down to her hands then to the fire, not wanting to invade. "This isn't desperate, lo-… look; we are going to get your lad back. That I know."

"How would you know that?" she looked into his eyes, a questioning skeptic.

"I'm simply confident in my abilities." he raised his brows suggestively, out of habit.

Emma breathed louder than usual, in what he supposed was a stifled laugh. Finally- It was a good sound, however quiet.

"Go to sleep, Hook. I'll take first watch."

"You need more rest than I do, Swan." Emma shrugged him off, staring at the second star to the right. Was it the same star she'd dreamt about as a child, when she wanted nothing more than to be swept off to Neverland by a young boy?

"Swan, get some rest. I know you haven't been sleeping well."

"How would you know that?" Emma inquired.

"Insight, I'd say. Reading between the lines on your face. Now, g'night, Swan."

She waited for him to be out of ear shot before she let her silent tears wash away the lines.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Emma had fits of sleep throughout the first part of the night; she desperately called out for Henry in pained whispers as she fought off her nightmares. Seeing that the moon was directly above, she decided that it was time to relieve Hook from lookout. She sat up, surprised to see a shadow cast down from the tree. Looking up, she saw that it was him, calmly resting in its branches.

"I didn't know you were part monkey", Emma said in regards to the height of the branch he'd chosen. Hook peered down at her in surprise. "Gods, Emma, you should be asleep."

"You know that won't work." She glanced back up, curiosity piqued. "Why are you up there?"

"Keeping watch, lass; I often watched the stars sail by when I was a lad. It's good time to reflect."

"Well, buddy, reflection time is over, get some sleep."

"Can't do so, love-you surely understand."

"Stubborn bastard. Look, you're the guide here. I need you to be on your toes in the morning."

Hook grinned sarcastically. "Admitting I'm in charge, aye?"

"Shut up. It's obvious that you know this place better than I do. So just, help me get Henry back."

"That's the only reason I'm here, darling. Now, rest up."

"It's my turn to stand guard."

"Then I suppose we'll both stay up. Say, we skipped dinner. Shall we?" He gestured to the remnants of the bonfire.

Emma rolled her eyes and opened Hook's pack- he'd been scrounging up 'safe' berries throughout the day, and she'd brought along some rice and beans (non-magical) from the Jolly Roger's store room. Emma made a make-shift plate out of a thin slab of stone. It would have to do.

"Quite the cook there, Swan," Hook commented.

"Shut up and eat." She ruffled through her bag and picked out a granola bar. Hook was struck with a quizzical look at the sight of its shiny packaging.

"I kept food on hand back home. Never knew when I'd want a snack. Want some?"

Hook declined, sticking to the strangely patterned berries he'd been collecting. There was a sharp silence between them, flickering like blue flames.

"Swan… I… about Baelfire..." Hook started, noticing how Emma's jaw stiffened as she chewed.

"He's gone. I… there is nothing to discuss, you wouldn't understand it. It's… tiring."

"I always wanted to be a father to him."

This was sudden: Hook, blood-thirsty pirate, letting his walls down. Emma pledged herself not to do the same, but she gave him a look of question.

"Milah and I… we were going to go back to him, we were going to be a family. But he, ah, he rejected me. Thought I was a brute; That I took his mother, ruined his family, all that."

Emma sat up, wondering if he would elaborate on his story, but he didn't. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I know you don't trust me. It's why you can't sleep."

"No, I can't sleep because Henry's out there-"

"Aye, you're afraid that if you doze off you'll miss him. Swan, I am here to protect something that you have, by my honor, by my debt… your family. For Bae… and for you," he added more quietly."Now, stay well rested and trust me. Neverland preys on the wondering mind."

"Why do you feel in debt? Bae left you."

"Aye. That he did. But I let him go…"

"Yeah, well. He left me too. And I had to let him go. The only debt I owe is to my son."

"Swan. You owe a debt to yourself, as well. Henry will not lose you. He will not lose his family. That I can assure you. I want to piece back together what I broke apart centuries ago."

"Don't blame yourself… more than one person is to blame in every situation," Emma whispered.

"Then you'd better stop blaming yourself, lass." Hook stood back up, walking to the curling tree trunk. "I'll be on watch. Now I suggest-"

"Get some sleep, I'll be fine. I'm stronger than you'd think," she said, raising a brow. "I knocked you out cold. Twice.

As Hook's breathing started to slow, he let out a small whisper. Emma slowly turned her head. "Come again?"

"I let you win, love," Hook smiled, and like that, he was asleep.

…..

Emma woke with a start when she heard the shuffling of leather boots next to her head. "Shit, I fell asleep?!" she jumped up, almost tripping over herself as she dusted the dirt from her locks.

"You needed it. You kept crying out in your dreams," Hook told her.

That was embarrassing, but she needed to look strong, stronger than she had been. "Crying for what, you to go away?" Emma felt redder than she'd dare admit, but, granted, it was getting pretty damn hot out.

"Quite the contrary," he insinuated. Anyway- you might want to shed some layers, lass, don't be modest." His leather cloak lay across a tree branch, slowly billowing in the wind- how any breeze made it this deep into the forest, Emma had no clue. She shook her head and took off her jacket, leaving a white top underneath.

"There's a good lass," Hook chimed. She looked over at him, wearing a black leather shirt atop another black tunic. "You not too hot in that?" Emma asked.

"Are you requesting that I remove more, Swan?" His brows shot up, wiggling with surfacing innuendos.

"Hell no, just don't want you passing out on me. No way could I haul your leathered ass back to the ship," she retorted.

"My ass is not leathered, 'tis but the pants," Hook crooned. Ignoring him, Emma checked her sword for the 5,000 time.

"Need to practice any magic before we set off?"

"No, magic comes from emotion and I'm too beat to feel anything right now," Emma lied. In truth, her emotions were off the chain. How, she didn't know. Ever since their chat last night, her internal balance had been off. At least she got the little sleep that she could.

Hook eyed her, emotionless, before putting on his happy-go-lucky face and stating the plan. "We're getting closer to the gorge now, the one we're to meet at tomorrow." Seeing her expression, he went on, "it's not small. A good part of the day will be spent descending its edge."

"Then why the hell are we going down there anyway?"

"Wonderful point, Swan. You see, we could cross the bridge, but, there's the small problem of savages and a blood-thirsty tribe, so it will be best to skirt below their sacred grounds."

"What makes it sacred?" Emma asked him.

"Nothing. They're just fussy." He hacked away at the underbrush as they went, continuously offering his good hand to help Emma over the many cracks in the soil. She often declined.

"Why is the ground so crumbly? Got any bulldozers around here?"

Not knowing what the bull-creature she mentioned was Hook went on. "The cracks are where roots used to shoot from the Pixie Glen. It was the good magic that kept Neverland so quaint, as it was. But then something dark took root in it instead."

"Pan," Emma sighed.

"You catch on well, don't you?"

"Well, I've read the book, seen the movies. It just floors me that the real version has Pan as a villain, I mean, here my whole life I'd been dreaming of flying off with him to Neverland. Yet the codfish Hook is actually the… the good guy of the whole thing. Puts about quite a perspective. Turns out a villain flew me off to Neverland… or, sailed us here."

Hook spun around in mock-pain. "Codfish… villain? Is that really how you see me, love?"

"Trust me, had you seen the Disney movie you'd understand where I'm coming from," Emma snorted.

"What is a Disney?" Hook stared at her, as she'd suddenly brightened up at the word.

"Nothing to worry about, Captain. Come on." She took the lead, criss-crossing through the many worn paths of tiny paws, which Hook warned her were of the less-preferred island inhabitants. It seemed to look like a litter of kittens had been through here. She kept on walking, pausing only briefly when she stopping hearing Hook's reassuring foot falls behind her.

"Hook?" Emma turned to see him staring at her; he motioned to her sword. "Hook, what-?"

"Shh…"… the paw prints they'd seen were soon mixed with blood. Fresh blood. Before either of them - could do anything, a snarling rumble came from the brush; a mangled feline, face stretched into oblong fangs, its body no bigger than a house cat, barreled itself into Emma. She yanked out her sword as more cats spewed from the bushes. Hook was sending hoards of them spiraling back as he cut into their tangled fur, ripping into them. He was backing up to Emma, and finally he twirled around and hooked the creature's neck, the one that had itself clinging to Emma's exposed neck. As he flung the vermin off, Emma collected herself. She's been so taken aback that she hadn't done any real damage. Raising his hook, the rest of the creatures slunk off. They surer gave up easy.

"Love, maybe you should leave the combat to me, stick to your princess ways, lass," Hook said to her, looking deep into her eyes. Suddenly, as if hit by a wave of nausea, his demeanor changed.

"Hook, you okay there buddy?"

"By the Gods, Emma, it got you…" he lightly touched a bite wound that had appeared on her neck, causing her to wince softly.

"So you got vampire cats in Neverland? Well…" she stumbled. That's when her knees locked up, much like the time she'd been poisoned by Jefferson, except she was still fully aware of what was happening this time. Her vision wasn't faltering, she could think clearly, but she… couldn't… move.

"Emma!" Hook reached out to her as she collapsed into his arms.

"What's happening to me?" was all she managed.

"The Cheshire's, they have poison that numbs… but then they… they make sure you know what they're doing to you, I'll say. They still allow you your wits. Emma, I'll have to carry you to the beach, but we'll go west, it will be faster that way. The seaweed there, we can make a poultice, an antidote- gods Emma, I'm supposed to be looking after you." The look on his face was forlorn.

"It's okay, I got this" Emma said, attempting to move, but unable to. All she could feel was Hook's warm chest against her curled body.

"Lass, settle down, really, it's of no use. Now do me a favor, try to wrap your arms around my neck, hold yourself up as much as you can, love." Her limbs felt like frozen jello, but she just managed to find her way around Hook's neck. Their eyes met for a split second and a fire erupted within both of them.

Hook's next words to her were, "I promise you, Emma…"

That's when she fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Emma had fallen asleep… again.

In the arms of a pirate…

Well, that was a first.

She woke up to haphazard running and the shouting of her name. Drowsily she found herself safely seated on the ground, a sour-faced Rumple next to her, using some goop on her neck wound- it stung like a bitch. But hey, she could feel, so she'd take what she could get.

"Emma!" came a hopeful voice. She looked up to see Snow, her mother, bending down to her, embracing her. "I was so worried! When I saw Hook carrying you, you were pale as a ghost, I was so scared-".

"Mom I'm fine," Emma reassured, returning the embrace.

"I'm just glad I found you and not your father; he wouldn't have handled seeing you in a pirate's arms so… well."

"Well, Miss Emma, you're lucky Hook knew where to take you; I'll admit, I didn't know the seaweed had healing properties," Rumple told her.

"Seems like everything in Neverland can either save your life or wants to murder you in cold blood," Emma sighed.

"Right you are, love; you're lucky to have me on your side, eh?" Hook stepped over a few fallen branches that littered the beach and made his way to them. He carried some sort of giant gerbil, only it had ears like a rabbit and it was striped like a raccoon. "Dinner?" he suggested, noting the sun's position in the sky.

"Shit, I was out practically all day. Well, I'll be good and alert for lookout tonight."

"Honey, no, you'll need more rest; Rumple can set up a protection spell, right?" Snow looked to Rumple with appreciation.

"Of course, your highness."

…..

Snow seasoned the alien meat with char and its own ashes, as she didn't know how long to roast it, but at least it was edible. It tasted like fish but had the texture of a burger. No one seemed too pleased, not even the pirate, but at least they were all full.

"Any sign of Henry yet?" Emma asked, feigning cheer in her voice. Hook looked to her face, the tiny glow that radiated from her smile, a glimmer of hope. A glimmer of herself… he was jerked back to reality when Snow called him by name.

"Emma said you didn't find anything either… what now?"

"We'll still meet with David and Regina at the gorge. I suspect we'll have more _luck_, if you could call it that, once we make it past the lagoon."

"Those damned sirens," Rumple sneered.

"Aye, well, we shouldn't waste time and energy snaking around- we'll simply keep our wits about us. But we'll need to split up again; Sirens like large groups… it excites them, if you will," Hook groaned inwardly as if he knew something.

Rumple nodded. "We will go through different areas of the lagoon as well- the sirens tend to stick to one area, so at least one pair should make it through easily and begin looking for signs of Henry."

Signs of Henry. Reasons to hope.

…..

Not wanting Rumple to be alone with Hook, Snow agreed to stay awake with Rumple while Hook and Emma slept, and vice-versa. This gave Emma and Hook time to talk… neither was sure of how they felt about this. Emma slowly approached him, rubbing her goose bumps- they weren't from the cold, but rather from the electricity in the air.

"Hey, um, Hook… thanks… for carrying me and all that. You didn't have to. I know I must've been dead weight."

"Lass, what was I going to do? I did have to. I couldn't just leave you on the ground. I'm a gentleman, remember?"

"Ah yes, must be why my mother didn't knock you out when she saw you hauling me along." Hook smiled sadly at her remark. "Aye, must be why."

…..

Hook slept a few feet away from Emma, who was keeping a close eye on her mother. Rumple had cast a protection spell, and he was twiddling around the other side of their make-shift camp. This gave Emma and chance to talk to her mom.

"Hey…" she muttered awkwardly.

Snow spun to face her daughter. "Hey you, why aren't you asleep?"

"I um…" she stroked her hair, "I want to thank you for, y'know, not jumping to conclusions about Hook. We need him for this. I'm just… glad you were there to handle him and not, well, whack him."

"I couldn't have, not when he looked so worried," she stated calmly.

"Why? Why did he look worried about me? I was just tired and numb, the poison wasn't-"

"He really cares about you, Emma. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm growing to trust him. There's something there that wasn't there before. "

"Come on, Snow-"she earned a look, "Mom, he probably looked worried because he didn't want one of your arrows embedded in his pretty face". Just saying that made Emma's cheeks redden, but her mother couldn't tell in the low moonlight.

"Hook said that if the poultice hadn't worked, you would have been out for days. The evil here… it's different… we'll see if Regina can help you work with your magic a bit tomorrow, once we meet her and David at the gorge". Emma gave a playful glare to her mother.

"You trust her to teach me? What if she makes it all blow up in my face, like, actually blowing up?" her tone was surprisingly serious.

"I know you're tense, I know you want to get this over with so we can return, but it's not… not going to be that easy. This isn't a quick battle- this is a race of endurance." Snow hugged Emma once again, holding her tight.

A new voice came from behind the two of them. "Swan, why aren't you asleep?"

"Can't," Emma told him, turning to face him, arms crossed.

"Then let me show you something-, "he looked to Snow. "It's just in this line of trees; we'll still be under the Crocodi-… Rumplestiltskin's protection spell, for what it's worth."

Snow looked deep into his eyes, seeming to invade his every privacy. It would have been mischievous had it been Swan's look, but this made him tense. "I assure you, nothing exciting, and I find many things exciting. I just want to check something, something that I left here in Neverland on a previous visit."

"Why am I going?" Emma seemed against the idea, though secretly Hook could feel her yearning to follow.

"It involves two hands- or two people, rather."

…..

"A tree house?" Emma stood in disbelief as she looked up to the shack, a one-room shanty perched high off the ground.

"Aye, it was mine years ago."

"It looks fit for a kid, not a grown-ass pirate," she commented dryly. Hook looked over to her, grinning.  
"I haven't always been a grown-arse pirate, sweetheart."

"You mean you came here as a kid?" Emma watched his face flicker with untold secrets.

"Yes. That I did. This was my little fort, where I'd watch the sea, waiting for…" he stopped in his tracks. "This is where I stayed before I met the Lost Boys." He quickly added, "Not to be confused with the Lost Ones, mind you."

"You built this… you said you were waiting? For what?" She searched his expression.

"More like 'who '…," he murmured, looking up. Quickly his tone was back to business. "I can't open the hatch from down here to let down the ladder. That, my dear," he said, handing Emma the end of a rope, "is where you come in. You'll climb in through the window and let down the rope ladder from inside."

"You expect me to climb a rope? I'm not exactly an acrobat," she claimed.

"But you did climb a beanstalk. Bet you never trained for that either." His brow shot up. The bastard. His face was just unfair sometimes, Emma thought to herself. Maintaining composure, she held onto the rope, using her feet to shimmy up the tree a ways before placing her feet on a knot.

"There's my brave Swan", Hook commented, mostly to himself.

"Watch it buddy, I'm not your Swan, I'm my own Swan," Emma called down to him.

"Aye, it's what captivates me."

Emma reached in through the window, rope burns across her palms; she didn't dare complain, sure that Hook would pour rum all over the sores. Emma paused, remembering the beanstalk… "You alright, lass? Stuck?"

Emma shot out of her trance, realizing she was dangling halfway out the window, dangling in her memories. "Fine, Captain". She tumbled into the tiny room, causing the entire floor to creak- the floor boards were quite worn, and she could almost see all the way through. "How old are these beams, Hook?"

"Oh, two, maybe two and a half…. Centuries."

Emma choked back a laugh, a nervous one, seeing as how she was practically standing on paper. "Comforting," she shouted to him.

"I aim to be!"

Cocky pirate.

She noticed a small chest in the corner- a corner supported most by the tree, she was thankful to find. First, she had to let the ladder down for Hook, if he could manage to climb it. She opened the trap door. "Here it comes, buddy." She tossed it down, where it landed right at Hook's feet.

"Lovely job, Swan". He put his Hook around one of the rungs, and the entire floor slanted, causing Emma to back up into the wall as the chest skidded down, falling through the trap. Next thing she knew, she heard a thud and a bark of pain, accompanied by a string of curses she was sure were nautical in origin.

"HOOK?" Her voice had that same urgency as it did when the rocks had collapsed on him on their first adventure. She looked down to see Captain Hook, the real one, rubbing the end of his boot. Well bloody look at that. The chest landed on his toe. She wanted to call him a wimp, but held back. Shit, it would've been a great chance to embarrass him, get some revenge. He slowly tilted his head back up.

"I'm…. I'm great, got what I came for, just… go through the trap, love, I got you." Was the pirate down there stifling a yelp? It was just his toe. How many times had he stubbed it in the last 300 years?

"The trap," he insisted.

"Hell no, I'll just…" she looked to the window, to the wall. "Shit. I'm going to try and-"she was cut off by a creak as she shot through the floor, landing quite gracefully in Hook's arms as splinters fell around them.

"Thanks", she replied, willing the pirate to set her down.

"Wait..." he stood stock still, taking in his surroundings, putting Emma on alert. "What… more vamp cats or some voodoo monkeys?" Her mossy eyes darted about them, eventually resting on Hook's softened face.

He turned back to her, still cradling her in his sturdy arms. He chuckled deeply, genuine, as Emma gave him a look of protest. His sapphire eyes sparkled, bringing her attention to him. She opened her mouth, all too aware of how close they were, of how he smelled of the beach, sea salt, and aged rum. He lightly set her down, turning slowly, not taking his eyes from hers at first. He knelt down to brush the chest off. He took in under his arms and gave Emma a look that could only be described as mysterious.

Or maybe of longing?

"Sorry, Emma. Just enjoying the moment."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ignoring the rush of want that flowed across her face, Emma calmly strolled along his side, taking in the foreign whistles and strange mist that clung to Neverland's air. As they approached the beach, Emma looked at Hook, really looked at him- the sapphire eyes which once gave her rash feelings of annoyance and fuck-you now had something different behind their gleam. She noticed how he stared straight ahead, not worried about losing footing on the soft but lumpy sand; the way his nose sharply gave way to that scruff of his, how his neck led to that chest that appeared soft enough to nestle into…

Hell, this was not the time to be wooed. This was no fairytale; this was real shit going down. Only after her brief but longing glance at him did she speak. "So, this chest? What's in it?"

"Something that will help us at the mermaid lagoon. I figured we'd get it now since we were here."

"If it's that important, why didn't we come here first?" Emma interrogated.

"That's because I didn't want to." Now he looked down to his boots as they caressed the sand.

"It's about what you were waiting for, isn't it?"

"You're reading me like an open book, lass." He didn't slow down, he kept on, making his way to Snow and Rumple.

"What, or who, were you waiting for?" Emma walked a pace ahead of him, blocking his direct path. Something was clawing at her, she wanted to know, and this, whatever it was, swam just beneath the surface of his torturously blue eyes.

"That will make for a nice tale on our long walk ahead. As soon as the sun rises and we set off, I'll tell you." He seemed sincere enough, and she promised herself not to let him off easy if he codfished-out.

"That didn't take too long, but what's all the…?" Snow walked up to them as Hook set the chest down in the sand; she made a brushing motion through her cropped hair.

"Ah, that would be some fine dirt and rotten wood", Hook informed.

"What is it doing in my daughter's hair?" Snow tried not to sound too suspicious, but there were a handful of activities which could've resulted in the tangles; however, due to their speedy progress, she didn't push on.

"We've got a few good hours until dawn", crowed Rumple. "Best you all sleep until then. I'll wake you when it's time." Hook let out a huff but spoke no words.

"Gold, erm, Rumple, you could use some rest too", cooed Snow's motherly voice.

"Don't worry about me. Worry about yourselves. In fact, don't ever worry about me. I know exactly what I'm doing."

A bit ominous, perhaps, but wasn't he always? All the same, the three travelers lay down on the sand again, not to sleep, but to plan; not to plan for the immediate future, but more for the allure of what they had no knowing of. They didn't even know the origin of their thoughts, only that they were there, misty but tangible, like the evening mist of Neverland.

….

Maybe she was jumping to conclusions, but she had a deep feeling that Hook was hiding something; not what was in the chest, but more what was in his heart. She didn't know whether to ask or remain silently suspicious. Still, he promised he'd tell her who he'd been waiting for.

The group of four traveled swiftly through the harsh blue ferns that dotted the landscape. Snow and Rumple were ahead by quite a distance when Emma finally asked, "That story?"

"What story, Swan?" he asked innocently, giving her puppy eyes. She loathed that look, though it could be kind of adorable… she snapped back, "Oh no, you are not getting out of this one. Who were you waiting for, Pan, the Lost-"

"My father, love. I was waiting for my father."

He went on, explaining that his father was a rogue, but after Hook's mother died, he took young Killian with him on his ship, claiming that they'd sail the seas of the worlds together. One night they stopped at Neverland; Killian had gone to sleep while his father went off to gather firewood.

Killian awoke to a brisk chill and his father's make-shift bed of ferns still empty. He sat up just in time to see his father sailing away on the cruel water. That had been the last time he'd seen him. Turns out Killian thought that this island had no inhabitants, so he took it upon himself to build a small fort, where he took care of himself for weeks on end. Eventually, the native Piccaninny discovered Killian's whereabouts and carried him away; he was held prisoner until The Lost Boys paid a visit, harassing the tribe for stealing one of the lads's stuffed animals. It was then that Killian was graciously taken under their guidance.

As Hook finished, birds had been awakened and were chirping, filling the dagger-like silence with their haunting songs. "I'm sorry, Kil-… Hook. You were one of the Lost Boys? What happened?" Emma kept her tone steady, not wanting to sound as if she was prying; she admitted to herself, however, that she wanted to know as much about the old Killian as possible.

"Aye, I was, and that tale of my ventures and transformation are a bit heavy, not suitable for a traveler's tale. I'm sure you'd want to sit", he warned her.

"I can take it. I am your swan, after all," she teased.

"There's only so much one can handle at once. Wouldn't want to mangle all your childhood stories in one fell swoop now, would we?"

"Ruin them? I'd think of them as enhanced versions."

To that he simply chuckled, pulled the next branch aside and said, "Here we are. The Gorge of the Piccaninny."

…..

She hadn't signed up for this, but then again, she also didn't sign up to be the Savior of every fairytale character in existence; however, she had signed up to take care of Henry, whatever the cost. She was invested through and through. Still, that didn't stop her from feeling a mighty need to turn around. The Gorge's slope was steep, so steep that it made Everest look like a molehill. Its floor was littered with bones; some rolled away into the coursing river that surged through the canyon.

"Well. It's quite picturesque." Rumple mused, causing Snow to roll her eyes as she suppressed her slight anxiety.

"Hell. We're supposed to meet up down there?" Emma swerved, staring Hook in the face.

"Unless you want to join the others," he muttered, gesturing to the skeletons, "I'd suggest you stay calm and cool. And Swan, while you are a lovely lass, I can't picture you well as bones. Be careful," he muttered.

"Well, we certainly agree there," Snow groaned. "So… we have to go down this edge? No way could Rumple get down there-"

"That's quite alright, Dearie. I'll stay behind. Watch your back." One would expect him to say such words with a sneer, but he sounded concerned, throwing them off guard. "If the Piccaninny notice you, I'll be sure to… distract them."

Snow's eyes met Emma's as they held hands for a brief moment. "You've got Charming blood; you can do this."

"And you're a bad-ass Snow White, so I think we're set."

"And I'm a one-handed pirate, but that's okay, I've faired alright so far," Hook sang sarcastically, causing the women to roll their eyes.

"M'lady," Hook crooned, holding out his hook to offer leverage to the both of them as they made their way down the cliff side. He looked up in time to see Rumple giving him a look lacking any emotion. He gave an indiscreet nod before turning away, surveying the distant bridge.

Surprisingly, Hook made his way down the slope faster than either Emma or Snow could've expected. "Was he this stealthy on the beanstalk?"

"Hell no, he took his sweet time with that." Emma stopped then, staring intently at the rocks, spacing out;

"_You need me…"_

"_I was hoping it'd be you."_

"_You're somewhat of an open book."_

"_I'm always a gentleman."_

"_I don't mean to upset you, Emma, but I think we make quite the team."_

"_Have I told you a lie?"_

"Emma?" Snow worriedly made her way closer to her daughter.

"Oh, um, sorry, sometimes when I don't sleep well I space out." Snow smiled at her softly before glancing down at Hook, who was already at the bottom; they were about fifty feet away from the ground.

"Maybe I should've tried this one-handed," Snow joked, smiling down at the surprisingly humble pirate. "I've fallen many a times, m'lady. I'm sure you're as skilled with a bow as I am with descending into a slippery wet gorge." He winked at Emma.

Filthy bastard.

Snow didn't catch his innuendo, but still rolled her eyes; she safely dropped down not a minute later, rubbing her hands and taking a sip from her canteen- then she sputtered out, "EMMA!"

She was falling; she'd set all her weight along a weak crevice, causing her to tumble down, about to hit the mud-slickened stone floor below-

"That's the second time I've caught you today, love. Do I cause you to swoon this much?"

Not wanting to waste time to look at him, she scrambled from his grasp and landed on the soft ground below. It was muddy but cracked, and the cracks gave way to the rampaging river which carried skeletons of who-knows-whats along its current.

…

The three of them traveled a good distance, deftly maintaining their footing and keeping a sharp eye on the ever changing river bend. The water was a soft teal color; it looked clear enough to drink. "Why don't we stop and refresh ourselves," Snow suggested as the mounds of bones decreased and gave way to cleaner water.

"Afraid we can't do that, your majesty. You only see the surface; what lies beneath is not quite so splendid to look at." Tired, grumpy, but hopeful, Emma gave her mother a small smile, offering her some of her own canteen. Snow gulped in thanks as they noticed Hook set down the small chest which Emma had procured the night before.

"What, it gets heavy?" he allowed himself a short rest before opening the box.

"That's what, a flute of some kind?"

"Aye, 'tis a pan flute. I didn't want it getting busted up on our decent, so I kept it sealed in here."

Snow looked at him, astonished but quizzical. "You carried that all the way down the slope, the whole chest?"

Hook shrugged. "Striking strength, eh?" he released a wicked smile.

Emma pulled him back to reality. "What does it do?" He wrapped it around his neck, promising it would be of use once they met up with the others.

That's when Emma noticed the strange markings on this flute- there were feathers and stars scratched into its surface, along with a curvy design which she could only describe as a mermaid's tail.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

A wistful David ran to Snow as she leapt into his outstretched arms; Regina hung back, eyes drained of amusement. She surveyed the three travelers who had made their way to the rift in the river. "Where is Rumplestiltskin?"

"He's keeping a watchful eye on us from above, so he told us," Hook informed her.

"He's dead?" Regina continued, void of emotion.

"No, he's literally watching us from above. He'll be keeping an eye on the Piccaninny as we climb our way to the mermaid lagoon."

"Did you plan this, knowing Rumplestiltskin wouldn't be able to descend into the gorge?" Regina gave him a cocky smirk.

"No, actually, that is just pure luck. I suppose Neverland favors me a bit- I know her well enough."

Emma walked to the sharp change of current; the rivers meshed together, creating the effect of a fountain in the center. The river wasn't small- it stretched out the width of twice the main street of Storybrooke. It could be worse, she mused, aside from the fact that there were sharp stones everywhere she turned; if the current were to sweep you into one, you would be done.

Regina spoke in quick, dagger-like language to Snow and David as Hook joined Emma at the drop-off to the river. "Beautiful," he said.

"I'd more likely use the term 'deadly' or 'inconvenient', but that's just me."

"Don't call yourself an inconvenience, Emma," he grinned, giving her an innocent wink. Damn that pirate, he was too charming for words. _Better not let Dad know he's got competition, _Emma thought, soon snapping back to reality. She cleared her throat before bringing everyone's attention to the task at hand: "So we gotta cross this thing, right?"

"If there were an easier way, I surely would've taken it, trust me," Hook spoke to everyone, only looking at Emma. She offered a small smile before looking back to Regina and her parents.

"In order to save Emma's lad," he began, ignoring Regina's stare of _he's mine_,we'll be crossing the waters when they calm. This happens once a day, and only lasts a minute or two, when the sun is at her peak. The rivers 'dark forces' are weakened at that time, per say."

"I could try forcing it to still," Regina stepped in. Hook gave a stiff laugh. "My apologies, Queenie, but Neverland's forces run deeper than your magic. Force is pointless. Taking advantage of everything the land gives you, that's how we go. Trust me, I know the water well. It flows through my veins." He stilled for a moment before glancing up at the sun, shielding his sapphire eyes with his hooked arm. "We've got about an hour to wait; then we go fast as possible."

…

Regina stood at the bank, working on bending the water to her will, to no avail; they had all eaten, taken a small meal of berries and shrubs, and now lay on the cold ground. The air was scorching around them, waves of heat intermingling with the horizon. Hook, Emma, David, and Snow sat in a line, watching the evil queen desperately try to change the tides.

"I do feel bad for her," Snow muttered, nodding to a very pissed, stomping Regina. Her hands were quivering with the effort.

"She's wasting her energy, and her time." David rubbed Snow's back and looked over to Hook, then to Emma, then back again.

"You say the water's in your blood. How long have you been sailing ships?" _Well shit, Dad's taking interest in Hook… was the world turning on its axis? Or was something in their relationship changing? Had there even been time for that?_

"Aye, mate, I've been sailing since I was but a lad. My father showed me the ropes. We were close when I was younger…" he stared off into the distance, continuing his story in his mind.

"What about your mother, what was she like?" Snow smiled at him warmly, honest curiosity gracing her face.

"I never really knew her."

Out of a sense of what seemed to be true sympathy, knowing the feeling of abandonment, Emma rested her hand upon Hook's hook; he didn't feel it, of course, and in a way she was glad; she wanted her walls to crumble at her own pace.

Snow looked Hook in the eyes and asked, "What do you know of her? Surely you heard stories? I'm sure there's a reason…" she looked to Emma and sighed.

"She left as soon as I was born," Hook began. "My father was endlessly mad with her; that wasn't fair- she left us, yes, but he said it was because of a curse. It wasn't her fault. He says her spirit is what makes the seas so jumpy… but they're always so calm when I sail. I'm home."

…..

The rivers became less restless as the bright sun mounted its peak. Hook stood with great urgency, practically lifting Emma off the ground. He then held out his hand to Snow, who calmly accepted. David gave him a hard stare, but then nodded as if to conclude a secret conversation.

"Our time is precious- Neverland's ghosts control the tides- we haven't a chance to plan." A clear path, devoid of water but only as wide as a sidewalk, opened up along the bend. Hook nudged Emma forward, giving her a brief smile as she ran across. _Why is he acting so… so shy around me and my parents all of a sudden?_ She looked back in time to see her father hoist Snow up with his strong arms. That's when the ground began to shake again.

"The sodding river is closing up again, full speed ahead!" Hook hollered back to the couple. This didn't make sense; it never closed this quickly unless…

Regina ripped past him, nearly knocking him into the returning flow. Water was already making way to his knees as Emma's parents fought on.

"Hook, get to the other side, don't worry about us, we're coming!" David ordered, helping Snow whenever she lost her footing.

"Bloody hell, I'm not leaving the king and queen _and _my Swan's parents"- the water was to his waist.

"Go, Hook! Take care of Emma!" Snow screamed as waves climbed her chest; she gripped a stone, still pushing onward.

"You can't stop, come on now, you're almost there, darling," Hook urged, reaching out with his good hand. Snow and David were still a good ten feet away.

"We trust you, Hook; now go take our daughter and find Henry!" The shrieks were desperate, pleading; in surrender he asked, one last time, "just a wee bit closer, love!" That's when the thunder rumbled from around the bend; the river closed.

Emma's shrieks for her parents shot arrows through Hook's heart as he slumped forward, taken by the force of the water; he was only saved my the smooth hands of Emma, gripping him by the waist and pulling him into her jello-like arms, clinging close to him as if he were her lifeline. "I'm not losing you, too." She looked up at him, her arms still locked against his stiff back; the leather of his vest was wet and covered in fragments of sand and shells from the surge. He brought his thumb to her face and gently stroked away a tear. "Never, my Swan. You won't lose me, Emma."

She rested her head on his chest, shaking from the sobs which she wouldn't_, couldn't_, allow to surface. Her walls may be crumbling in front of Hook, just the slightest bit, and she felt a release; however, she would not lose it in front of Regina, who sat, arms crossed, lips pursed, but a few yards away. She slipped out of the pirate's reassuring hold and took a deep breath.

"Is there any chance that they'll…" she stopped herself, about to break in half.

"There's always hope. Your family is a strong one, Emma- you never fail to surprise, always finding each other, no matter what worlds you transcend." A weak smile smoothed her lips and she turned to Regina.

"Is the mermaid lagoon close?" Regina seemed unphased by the recent turn of events, save for her drenched hair.

"Yes; come," Hook said, gesturing to a craggy pathway which led up a steep walk. Regina took the lead, allowing Emma and Hook to follow. Hook held out his palm as they walked. At first Emma didn't realize the offer… but after a few moments of sparkling electricity, a magnetism, she gave in and placed her palm in his, interlocking their fingers. Hook's hands were warm, but Emma knew there was something hidden in his gaze.

"… Hook? You said we'd have time to make it across…" too late she realized it sounded like she was accusing him. Gripping her delicate fingers even tighter, Hook stared at her, icy-hot eyes scraping away at her resolve. "We should have. But the sea witch detected us… she must've. She controls the tides, but in a truce had offered the Piccaninny a small right of passing, as sometimes they'd come down here for… rituals… Bloody hell, Emma, I should've found another way. Ursula has no mercy…." He stopped, wrapping Emma into a surprise embrace. "Forgive me. I should've been more careful… she probably sensed that we were here… she senses vibrations on the surface, always knowing…" he gave up on trying to explain. "Damn it… gods, I'm so sorry. Neverland is truly a wicked place."

"We'll make it through…" it was hard for Emma to be positive, but she knew her son needed her, now more than ever; his father had left again, his grandfather had stayed behind, and two of his grandparents had been whisked away by a memory of her childhood stories, Ursula. She had to push through for Henry.

He always believed in her,

Always had hope for the best outcome.

_Good always wins._

She would remember that, every step of the way.

"I'm a villain, Emma… I've caused so much pain, I just… bloody pirate I am. I wish I could erase that part of me…"

Emma rested her hand on his chest. "No. You are not a villain. You are good." She leaned into him, her soft breath caressing his cheeks. "Trust me, I've seen evil, and you are not evil. We're going to get through this. Screw Ursula, my parents will survive her trap, they're Snow White and Prince Charming; Henry is waiting for me, for us, and he won't lose hope. So neither will I."

Hook gave her a long look of admiration. She was beaten, battered, bruised, and torn, yet she kept fighting. He remembered what he had said so long ago, _a man unwilling to fight for what he wants deserves what he gets. _In this moment, looking into Emma's moss-colored eyes, eyes brimming with a determined flame, he realized he had to fight.

"As long as you have hope, Emma, I will continue fighting for you."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Emma's stone cold expression didn't change on the way up the slope; she wouldn't look at Hook, keeping her eyes set on her muddy boots as they tromped their way to find her son. Regina was still far ahead, occasionally calling back, "Swan, _our _son is waiting- wipe that sorrow off your face and move."

That was the biggest difference between her and Regina.

Regina had made the decision to kill her father, to lose him.

Emma hadn't the chance to decide. Her respect for the evil queen had never been worthy to disclose, and now that tiny piece of care she tried to hold for her son's other mother was slipping away. She was a monster. She was as dark as Ursula.

All of Emma's thoughts were jumbled- the only thing to keep her calm, to stop her from crying out, was Hook's gentle hand resting in her fingers- he rhythmically caressed the back of her hand with his rough thumb, and routinely whispered protectively into her ear; she didn't really hear what he said; she was content in just knowing that he was there, feeling his presence, and knowing that he cared. Her super powers were drained from the excursion of her grief, so when Hook extended his arm to wrap it around her slumped, burned shoulders, she let him.

…..

Neverland's foliage changed drastically as the three of them mounted the slope: ferns were replaced by burning red willows bending to the green waters of the lagoon; giant rocks, stones which appeared to be ruins of castles, jutted out throughout the lake. On the other side, Emma could see the base of the mountain- ever since they had landed on the island, she felt that Henry would be there… or, if nothing else, a clue to where he may be hidden.

Hook said nothing as he slowly unwound his arm from Emma, giving her a brief glance; he tried to smile, but it seemed that he was afraid- his emotions were fluttering about him as well. "Don't worry, Emma. We will make it through- remember, you are a tough lass, you are my Swan." Tired eyes stared at her, and she allowed herself a small smile which quickly turned into grief once again.

Regina watched from afar as Hook took out the flute which he had recovered from his old fort; it was worn and smelled of rotting wood; he wiped it off and studied it before pressing it to his lips.

His soft lips curled around the flute and, as he exhaled, a melody dripped from its end; it sounded like an echo of a woman singing.

Then they heard actual singing.

Both women began retreating from the banks. A splashing rivet of water made its way to shore and came upon the sand. Regina cursed to herself, something about Ursula and Rumplestiltskin, as Emma gasped. A maiden, untouched by age, was shaking out her flowing mane of a deep maroon. Her eyes were too-blue, matching the sky; she had clams fastened around her breasts, and a sea-green tail in place of legs. Her wide eyes opened and she almost fell back when she laid eyes upon the pirate.

"Killian… you've returned." She reached out to him, fumbling with his vest when he knelt down by her side.

"Your sister knows this all too well," he replied in a dark tone.

"Ursula… blasted witch- Oh!" Her face twisted in physical pain as she held onto the pirate. "Your hand! Did she-?" Hook, or Killian, whatever, quickly explained that his hook was not a result of the sea witch's attack. Meanwhile, Emma felt a rush of questions and fury land in her heart. How did he know this siren? For how long? Her cheeks reddened to match the siren's hair as she stepped forward, speaking for the first time since the river.

"Oh! Hello!" The siren was bubbling with sudden exuberance as she extended her hand. "My name is Ariel." Her smile was big as the ocean and as radiant as a pearl- her beauty was almost awe inspiring.

"Wait- Hook, isn't she a siren?"

Ariel looked to him. "Well now, how many nick-names have you had, boy?" He ignored her, turning to Emma, and beckoning Regina with a roll of his eyes.

"She prefers mermaid. She's alright; I've known her since I first dropped off here at Neverland. After a little scratch she had with the Lost Ones, the Lost Boys saved her and she owes them a debt, per say, aye?" He turned back to Ariel, a request in his eyes.

"Oh, yes- I have pledged to honor the Lost Boys, and therefore Killian…" her eyes ran over his face as she pursed her lips, and then eagerly cleared her throat. "Anyway… you called me here for a reason," she motioned to the flute.

"Indeed. We need safe passage across the lagoon."

"Why do you need to go to the mountain? You're not one to enjoy being so inland; I thought the ocean was your home?" She looked hurt, which made Emma bite her lip and draw in her brows, pondering this mermaid's past.

"Ariel… this here is Emma- she is the reason we're going inland." He looked back and sighed longingly at Emma. Hook approached her and placed his cool hook upon her back, urging her forward. Ariel looked up to her expectantly.

"Well, she sure is a beauty- nice legs there, love." Ariel shone her winning smile again as Emma began to explain.

"It's my son, Henry. He was taken by a man and a woman, neither of them from this world- their names are Greg and Tamara. I don't know what they need from Henry, but I am sure as hell not letting them get it, so I suggest we get a move on and have you do whatever it is you need to do to ensure us safe passage across this lagoon. I will do anything; even depend on a peppy little mermaid like yourself if it means seeing my son again." Emma swallowed hard, shocked by the agonizing grief in Ariel's blue eyes. "I, too, know what that is like, losing a son, trying to get him back, nothing you can do to save him." She twirled her fingers nervously across the water, not looking at any of them.

"But we _can _save him, siren, so get on with it. I'm not a patient woman." Regina eagerly made her way to the mermaid, leaning down to her level, eyes peering into her soul. "Can we even trust you? I'd sooner depend on myself than a sea witch." Ariel looked damaged at Regina's words. "I am not the witch, that would be-"

"Ursula, right, I know… Listen. You use whatever tricks you've got up your fins to help those two across. I'm going my own way and I will get Henry first, much more quickly than if we were to drown in the clutches of that," she announced, putting on a show of worry before giving a despicable jeer to Ariel.

Emma took Regina's arm. "Wait. We are not splitting up again- we can't stand to be separated anymore than we already have been. We have to do this together," she pleaded.

"Emma, we are not a team. We do not work together. We may have saved Storybrooke together, but that is all. Teamwork isn't what I look for- I do things alone."

"Regina, listen to yourself. You're being as much of a fool as I was," Hook argued, still crouched down beside Ariel. "What will we tell Henry when we get to him and you aren't there?" Hook's eyes held no mercy, just burning petulance towards the queen. "That boy has lost one parent… don't make him lose another." His eyes were burning now, and Emma could almost swear she saw a tear brimming on his lashes.

"You don't have to worry about that, because I will find him first." With a slight nod to Ariel, she bid them farewell, expression void of feeling.

…..

Turns out Ariel was quite helpful in getting the pair across; Emma didn't know how they could have managed without her. She was protective, helping them along as they waded on a giant lily pad, surveying their surroundings while Emma and Hook paddled. The task was strenuous, and once they made it across, both of them were drenched in sweat.

"Thank you, Ariel," Emma panted, offering a sincere smile to the mermaid.

"Swan, you may want to wash up a bit while Ariel is here to protect us," Hook suggested as he slowly turned to the mermaid.

Her crimson head nodded vigorously, like a child. "I will let you know if anyone is coming!"

Emma wanted to refuse, to continue, to get on with it and find her son, but the idea of getting cleaned off didn't sound too bad- she was still caked in mud from earlier, her hair matted with dirt from the forest floor. She surrendered, stripping off her boots before wading behind one of the boulders. No way were either of them going to see her naked. Sometimes Emma surprised herself with her modesty. Meanwhile, Hook did the same; she saw him strip off all but his leather pants before he made his way back into the cleansing, clear water. Emma untangled her hair as she draped her eyes over him; his bronze chest covered in silky hair, his robust neck and shoulders… he seemed so beautifully simple, wonderfully raw. She'd expected to see hundreds of tattoos plastered across his body, perhaps, but the only one she saw was the Milah tattoo- with that, she quickly turned away and continued her bathing.

…

Emma dunked herself beneath the cool water, opening her eyes as a school of fluorescent fish with fins like sails scurried by. She didn't stay under long, quickly shaking out her hair when she surfaced.

She jumped and nearly chocked when she saw a pair of familiar blue eyes directly in front of her. "Ariel! Don't… don't do that! Hell, it was peaceful, then…." She was silenced by the cold and distant look she was met with.

"How is he, Killian?" She earnestly grabbed Emma by the shoulder, pulling her in close.

"You mean Hook? That's what he goes by now-"she stammered.

"His name is Killian," she snapped, "but go on."

Emma let in a shaky breath before answering. "He's fine. I mean, a few years of seeking revenge and then suddenly choosing an entirely different path, well, that'll take its toll."

"What changed him?" Ariel pressed on. Sheesh. She sounded like a jealous girlfriend. This made Emma unsure of how much to disclose about her… about the pirate, though Ariel did seem trustworthy- just a little lost. Traumatized. Quickly Emma explained that there had been a woman, a monster, and that Hook sought after revenge with a fervent passion. Ariel wiped her nose as Emma finished. "That boy has been through so much…" she took Emma's hands in her own.

"Never let go of your son, Emma."

"I never could." The eye contact between the two was so sincere; it made Emma's heart leap. She felt something was off about Ariel… off but special.

"Even the strongest forget what's most important sometimes… make the wrong moves, sour deals…"

Emma couldn't help but to think of Rumplestiltskin at the mermaid's comment.

"Just… stay with Killian. You make him happy. That's what he deserves. I've seen that way he looks at you."

"How do you mean?" Emma murmured to the mermaid.

"He looks up at you like you're a star- like you're his hope."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Emma looked to Hook from where she and Ariel had been whispering- his eyes were closed as he basked in the sunlight, savoring each ripple of the water as it passed. He must've sensed that he was being watched, for as soon as Emma began to turn back to Ariel, his eyes found hers. Emma clutched herself tight as she swan back behind the rock- he couldn't see her like this.

Naked.

She'd never felt that way around a man before. Exposed.

Ariel let out a slight giggle, making Emma splash her in the face. "Ariel, you really-"she stopped when Ariel's big cerulean eyes leveled with hers. They were icy yet teasing, almost welcoming. "Admiring the view, huh?" Ariel laughed. Without a word, Emma looked back to Hook, who smiled back at her, his eyes shining, his teeth pearly white. Then she looked back to Ariel. Her lips tilted in that same manner, her eyes revealing the same hint of longing and of loneliness. This was Ariel though, the fucking little mermaid. Her eyes betrayed her attitude- she was not the peppy young girl of the fairytale.

"Have you ever lost someone?" Emma asked Ariel. Since they'd met the two of them had shared a feeling- some kind of force connected them.

"Yes," she stammered, eye brows creased, lips sealed. Emma looked around to make sure Hook was out of ear shot.

"Tell me, Ariel," she soothed, rubbing her hand along the mermaids trembling arm.

"I lost my son." She instantaneously wrapped Emma in a stern embrace, allowing tears to tumble down. Emma stood there, unsure of how to react. She and Ariel suddenly had so much in common.

"The difference between you and me," Ariel began, "is that your son will want you back. My son, he wouldn't."

"How could you be so sure of that?" Emma held her against her own wet form, not caring that they were both so vulnerable. Ariel wiped her eyes and backed away. Taking a deep breath, she began her story.

"I've not always been in Neverland- up until I was sixteen I lived in another realm. I was lonely, I wanted adventure, and I was selfish. There was this boy, Eric, a sailor- he was a prince of the seas," she looked off into the distance as if trying to recapture an apparition of her love. "I wanted nothing more than to be with him, so I went to Ursula, told her how badly I yearned for his love. She's powerful; she said she could give me legs so that I could follow him. I told her that all I wanted was to marry him, to start a family with him, and she let that happen… but being the wretched bitch she is, she took my request quite literally."

"Everything was perfect- we met, married, and soon we found that I was to have a baby… We started our family… but then I grew weak, my legs kept giving out from beneath me, and soon Eric found that all these years I had lied to him- he didn't know about the deal I had made, he didn't know I had come from the sea. There was nothing I could do, and he was rightly furious with me. I abandoned him to return to the sea- I had to! - leaving him alone with our son… Eric continued sailing with our son, and at night our boy would walk out onto deck and I would sing to him from the sea, a lullaby which I had written for him before he was born:

_Softly tumbling waves of blue,_

_Sparkling like your mother's eyes-_

_She will always hold you near;_

_The storms can't make you cry._

_When the winds begin to toss your spirit_

_Frighten you to hold on tight,_

_Know that by the morning light,_

_The swans will be in flight-_

_You will be alright."_

Her voice was beautiful. It was sudden- she sounded like a choir of angels, all by herself. Her voice had started soft, pained, barely audible, but soon it filled the entire lagoon, echoing off the weeping willows and castle ruins which littered the pond. The sky shot back echoes of her voice like a crescendo; Emma had stopped breathing during her song. Ariel finished and said not a word- then both of them heard a rough voice:

"I know that song."

….

The mermaid turned, tears cascading from her blue eyes- she saw herself reflected in the same eyes looking back at her. "Killian… I… my baby…" Ariel flung herself onto a rock-solid Hook, his eyes revealing nothing in their depths.  
"Mother…"

"I never meant to leave you, my love. I was rotten, I was a fool, I wish I could go back…" Hook wrapped his muscular arms around his mother, running his hands over her hair.

"Mother… we all make mistakes, I was rotten to the core, still am, to be frank… why didn't you tell me this when we met before?"

Emma realized how exposed she still was and slipped away while reunited mother and son had their moment. Emma didn't even realize she was crying until she had fully dressed herself again. Hook… Killian had found his mother… Emma had always assumed she had just died. Or left him alone and defenseless with his renegade father. But no… just like Emma, he had found that he had never truly been alone. His mother had been swimming with him all these years.

…

All too soon, Hook came running over to Emma, who immediately wrapped her arms around his waist.

"What's this, love?"

"You and me… it seems like we're… we've shared very similar lives…" Emma didn't want to talk, she just wanted to hold him. She saw Ariel splashing away into the distance and gripped Hook even tighter.

"We're living the same life now, love," he said, resting his hand beneath her chin and forcing her to look into his eyes.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yes. I just found my mother… I'm just a bit…" he leaned his chin on her shoulder as he tried to find the words.

"I understand," Emma breathed. "Are you two okay?" she continued. Hook pressed his warm hand on her cheek. "Yes. But we need to get moving. Ariel…_ Mother _said she would keep an eye out for the others." Emma swallowed, vaguely nodding her head. "Then off we go,"

…

The mountain side wasn't as treacherous as had been expected- they probably could've made it all the way to its peak if the storm hadn't risen. Emma was still stumbling on through the winds, not wasting a moment when she knew her son was out there. She was going to find him and have a reunion like Ariel and Killian had. She needed to hold her son. She had gained so much respect for Ariel in that short time… she wanted to talk to her again. But right now, she had her priorities.

"Emma!" Hook called over a crack of lightning and growl of thunder. "We must find shelter! There are a few caverns hidden among the ferns, we'll find one! Come on!"

"No, I'm not gonna let a fucking rainstorm slow us down-" a huge bolt of lightning struck a tree a few paces behind them. "Emma!"

"Okay!" she cried, scurrying over to Hook's side. He wrapped his good arm around her waist as they knelt down to avoid the harsh wind- a small hole in the side of the mountain looked to be a fair spot to set up camp and wait out the storm. Hook nudged Emma in before him and covered the entrance with a few vines; the only light coming in radiated from brief flashes of lightning.

Emma could feel Hook's hot breath against her neck as the two of them lay back against the stone wall. Only his sharp silhouette was visible now, and the small stars that were his eyes. Emma was shivering, a sudden chill befalling Neverland along with the storm.

"C'mere, lass," Hook murmured. He opened his arms and Emma reluctantly fell into them. It was almost like she didn't have a choice. She just needed to be held right now…

To feel safe, protected…

She trusted him. She trusted Killian.

Releasing a shaky breath, she allowed herself to crumple into his body- she could hear his heartbeat, stronger than thunder, rocking beneath his wet vest. "We're soaked," Emma managed, realizing the state of disarray which she must have been in as well.

"Aye, we may catch cold." He raised a shaky hand to his vest and began fumbling with the buttons- his fingers were too wet to make any progress. Emma sighed, her entire body trembling, heart pumping; she licked her lips as she made quick work undoing Hook's vest, leaving him shirtless next to her. She was trembling now and couldn't even see him- she could feel his body heat coming off in steady waves towards her.

"You should take off that tunic, lass," he said, motioning to her tank-top with his hook. Since he couldn't see her anyway, Emma shrugged the thin, drenched fabric over her head, shaking her hair as she released herself from the clothes which had clung along her curves.

"Love, you whipped me with your locks," Hook chuckled, smoothing his stubble.

"Sorry," Emma said too quickly. She still felt restrained, her bra laden with raindrops as well.

"Excuse me, I'm just going to let this dry off…" she said, unhooking the lacey contraption and setting in down.

"Well, Swan, eager, are we?" Hook teased, the whites of his eyes barely visible in the dim-lit cavern. Emma sat stiffly next to him, realizing how open she was. Her pants were still on, and no way would she be taking those off, not here, next to Captain Hook, in a black cavern, in fucking Neverland, it the middle of a storm.

She heard a clang of metal as what she could only assume were Hook's britches fell to the ground. "Oh shit…" she accidently whispered it aloud.

"Emma, I'll just air them out really quick if you want me to…." he offered, sounding almost worried, was it?

"No, no, you're fine, I'll just… yeah, it's a good idea." And there they went- all she wore now were her panties… again, she was thrilled that it was too dark to see anything. She blushed at the thought of what Hook looked like now… his robust arms encircled her and pulled her to him.

"Hey, what-" Emma began to struggle, only to surrender and press her soft skin into his hairy chest.

"I'm just keeping you warm, love…" he whispered, his silhouette looking off to the cave entrance. They both noticed how close they were, how there was nothing separating them but their own fears. Emma suddenly began shaking. Her thoughts were brought to Henry, to watching Ariel be reunited with her son, Killian, of all people… _Hook._

She placed her palms to his stubbly face, turning him towards her- his breath intermingled with hers, their lips too close, electricity sizzling inside them, between them, all around them-

"Thank you, Kil-… _Ho_ok." Emma stammered, resting her head on his lean shoulder. He let out a long breath, about to say something…

"What?" Emma asked, feeling his hesitation.

"I don't want to be Hook anymore. That was my past. I want to start anew, as the man I was, the man my mother wants me to be, the man whom you deserve-", he bit his lip.

Emma rested one hand against the back of his neck, the other on his fluffy chest. "Thank you… Killian." The air seemed to stop existing around them as Emma raised her lips to meet Hook's, _Killian's _lips… but instead they found his forehead.

"Emma, what do you see in me?" he asked suddenly. She was taken aback- this cocky pirate…

The cocky pirate had been a farce, hadn't it?

A wall to hide _Killian._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Emma searched for words, feeling the pirate's gaze burning into her- a startling flash of lightning illuminated the cavern for just a moment, allowed them to look into each other's eyes. Emma's were that ever deep, mossy tone, filled with specks of hidden emotion. Killian found her eyes as she found his, the swirling blue which sucked her in. She saw his eyebrows draw in confusion. He honestly didn't know what she saw in him.

"Hook… you aren't a villain. Maybe you've got some blood on your hands. I swear the only person who doesn't is Henry." She stopped for a moment, listening to his staggered breathing. "Here's the thing- none of us have perfect pasts. Hell, I was a _thief _who ended up in jail."

"You, Emma?" Right. She hadn't told him that story. As if she'd had a chance, or wanted one, for that matter.

"What matters is what we, and what _you_, do now- we push forward, leave our pasts as that… live in the present, work for the future." Emma shocked herself with her own words as they tumbled out. She'd never sounded quite so optimistic, so philosophical. What the hell was this man doing to her mind?

"You've been quite passionate of late, love," Hook murmured. Or was it Killian speaking? "You see, I'm… I'm doing this all for you. I want to let go, I want to move on, but gods, it's been 300 grueling years of my seeking revenge, and here I am, still empty; I've given up… I'm giving up on being Captain Hook. He's, ah, not who I wish to be. You… everyone deserves better than that."

Emma sucked in a small breath. "Who do you want to be?"

"I want to be Killian. I want to be the man I am around you, the man I was on our journey up the beanstalk. I felt like myself, and it was frightening… but then you left and my own walls just collapsed back into place, it seems."

"I'm sorry for leaving you," Emma finally told him.

"Love, don't be-"

"I was a bitch. I was too scared for myself, what I was feeling that I didn't listen to that still, small voice that wanted to trust you. Instead I listened to the coward inside of me." She looked down and closed her eyes, focusing on the dripping rain outside their shelter.

"Not a coward, Emma. I know a coward when I see one," he gave a grim laugh, "and you are brave. You're risking everything to find your lad. I'd say that's pretty valiant of you." His words brought a tiny, long-hidden smile to her lips.

"You're risking everything too, you don't even know Henry."

"Aye, but I knew his father, and I still want what I wanted back then."

"Which was?" Emma inquired. He drew a long, deep breath.

"I'm not sure if I'll get it. Right now we've got to focus on the present, aye?"

Emma knew, by the rapid beating of his heart against her bare back, that he wanted _exactly _what she wanted: to find a home, and to have a family- to belong.

…..

When light returned to the sky, it poured into the secluded hideout, waking Emma as it hit her eyes. She was warm, well rested…

_And naked._

Blushing red as an apple, she sprang to her feet and struggled into her now dry clothes. Hook, no, Killian had seen her butt naked, save for the pathetic excuse for panties which she wore. Embarrassed beyond reconciliation, she tumbled outside. Killian was laid back in the sun, soaking up the rays on his already bright face. Hearing her not-so graceful footsteps, he smile, stretched and opened his eyes.

"Sleep well, yes?" he asked, close to blushing as well. Fuck him. At least he hadn't been caught so exposed.

"Yeah- why didn't you wake me up?"

"You were sleeping so well, didn't want to pull you from it. You kept smiling in your sleep," he recalled. "There's that, and I didn't want you embarrassed." He gestured with his hook along his body and then to hers.

She managed a nervous giggle. "Too bad, it's too late to save me from that." She had pulled he hair up into a ponytail when he commented, "You're beautiful, Emma."

Unsure of how to react to this- was it true admiration or creepy adoration? - Emma turned as she said "Hold it there, buddy. Flattery doesn't flatter me."

"I wasn't trying to flatter you, nor myself- I was simply stating the truth," he informed her as he studied the base of the mountain at which they stood.

"We climbing it?" Emma asked reluctantly.

"What, we had jolly good fun last time we climbed together!" he teased. The eyebrows were turned back on. "But, to answer your question, no- we'll only go up about 50 feet on the slopes, which won't require so much climbing as stamina, as it's all uphill. Not too steep though."

_Right._

It felt steep. Emma's legs were quivering from exhaustion and she wanted to collapse- that's when she felt Killian's hand pull her down into the grass with him. It sounded like a herd of wildebeest were trampling through the underbrush. Swift bodies of black rushed by, making their way up the slope.

"Those", Killian whispered when they were out of earshot, "are members of the Lost Ones. Luckily for us, they'll be easy to follow. They think they're so mighty, rampaging about- we can follow them to, hopefully, their base."

"Which we were headed towards anyway, right?" Emma looked to him warily.

"Yes, though I didn't know exactly where it was- now we've got guides. Stay right next to me, lass, I'm not losing sight of you."

…

His hand gripped hers firmly as they shuffled through the undergrowth. The hooded figures snaked through along their own path, while Emma and Killian stayed at a distance. Emma found it amazing that the Lost Ones weren't more, oh, careful? She didn't know how many there were, of course, but this seemed odd. She wanted to ask Killian how many they were up against, but didn't want her voice to echo through the silent air. So she remained blissfully unaware.

She did become aware, however, when she heard a growl from behind her. Killian drew his sword, spinning around and keeping Emma at his back- he had taken on a defensive stance as Emma took her dagger from her belt, knuckles gone white. Two hooded figures emerged into view, right in front of them, only their mouths visible beneath the rough fabric. Both were smiling.

_Only two. We can take them, _Emma told herself as she planted her feet firmly in place, glaring at the two figures challengingly.

"Where's my son?" Emma demanded, voice unwavering. Her eyes were wild as the two gave each other sidelong glances.

"Emma, allow me to do the talking. Just let me," Killian told her in a calm voice.

"Lads," he began. "Long time, eh?"

They grinned wickedly at him.

"_Killian_," a new voice sounded from behind.

"Felix," Killian spat, protectively circling around Emma. Out of nowhere a ringing began making its way through the trees- almost instinctively; Emma realized what she was hearing. _Pixies._ One pixie, to be exact. The creature flew through the tight vines and hovered before them: her eyes were white, but sinisterly so. A little tinkling rang from her small body.

"Tink," Killian sputtered. The pixie shed her dust upon them; zipping through the air- the dust was hazy, and as soon as Killian raised his sword, preparing to lunge at Felix, he collapsed. Emma followed in his wake.

…

"_Killian". _The mocking slither of the voice sent volts of cold electricity down Emma's spine when she came to. She lifted her head to see Killian sprawled out next to her, still caught in the haze. _Fucking Tinkerbelle?!_ Emma always knew she had an attitude, but this little pixie was working for the devil. Or whomever these Lost Ones got their orders from. Lightly Emma reached out, running her fingers along the scar on Killian's rough cheek. She ignored the sneers and black aura radiating from the person standing by their cell. As she tried waking Killian, she took in her surroundings: she was sure they were in a cavern somewhere along in the mountain; the walls were black as if charred, and red candles were set about the room along with torches carved from bones.

Yeah, it had to be the fucking devil. Or Neverland's version of it.

Likewise, this was hell- the air was hard to breathe, the ceiling of the cavern low, and the flickering flames of the torch lights accentuated every shadow.

"Killian, come on," Emma murmured in his ear, lightly shoving him. He huffed, groaned, and rolled onto his back, rubbing his eye with his good hand- that's when both of them realized his hook was gone. He quickly shot his head over to the Lost One, who reached into his garment; he slid the hook out for a mere moment before folding it back into his clothes.

Killian was breathing heavily in rage and rested his hand on Emma's shoulder before burying his head into the curve of her neck. "I'm a sodding failure." He put his arms around her waist then, and she returned the embrace; they didn't know what was going to happen, but in this moment, Emma felt protected; Killian felt purpose, something which strengthened his resolve. He was about to speak when a rusty, ash-covered metal door opened and another Lost One entered. The Lost Ones nodded at each other before one creeped up against the bars.

"Emma." He ordered her over by the mere saying of her name.

"What, bastard?"

The one whipped out his arm and snatched Emma's chin between his thumb and forefinger, pinching slightly; Emma realized that the man's breath smelled of rotten seafood and blood.

"You're the mother of the boy. You'd love to see him, wouldn't you, darling?"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Emma and Killian were both put into handcuffs, rimmed with miniscule barbs that pricked at the skin as they were led to what could only be described as a ritual chamber. It was a dark room, a tall ceiling ascending into blackness; a deep, murky moat bordered the chamber. The only light that entered the space, aside from the torches, came from a small opening near the roof of the cave.

They were inside the hollow mountain- it was the Lost One's hideout.

The figures' eerie forms had formed a circle around the moat, looking inward to what appeared to be an altar- it was bare, and it was that bareness which made it all the more concerning. All at once, the Lost Ones knelt down to one knee as the light faded; a shadowy mist descended into the area- Emma squinted past the darkness and saw that it had the shape of a boy. This was not a boy; it was pitch dark yet transparent all at once. His eyes flashed white, just as Tinkerbelle's had. Speaking of the pixie, she was sitting on what seemed to be a pedestal at the foot of the altar; she grinned mischievously as a swarm of pixies entered the room.

"Killian… where is Henry? Who is that?" Emma choked, searching for more answers than she had questions.

"Shh, don't speak- Pan doesn't make for a light conversationalist," he warned.

The black demon was Peter Pan.

The boy of Emma's childhood stories, her dreams, her hope.

"Bring in his sacrifice," Felix bellowed.

The next Lost Boy came from behind the altar; he was beaten blue, eyes sunken in, tattered in both body and spirit- but his eyes lit up when he saw his mother.

Emma shrieked to him, desperately struggling to free herself from her chains. "Henry!"

…..

In that moment her world faded away; she vaguely felt Killian's presence at her side, but her eyes met her son's. He still had hope- he saw that his mother had come for him; he had known it all along.

Still, he did not cry out for her.

It seemed that she had come too late.

Felix came upon behind Henry and fiercely dug his fingers into the boy's arms.

"This boy has the heart, the truth, and the belief- finally, our leader, Pan, will take form. This boy will be his vessel. No more will Peter Pan be a shadow. Now he is to be an even greater force-"he gestured to another robed figure, definitively one with more power than most; this one's entire aura shimmered with evil. It handed a blade to Felix; Emma watched in horror, robed figures latching onto her arms from behind, not allowing her to move. Felix handed the blade to Pan; the shadowy mass ripped it from his palms. It floated in the thick air, lanky arm raised, aiming for Henry's innocent heart.

"NO!" Emma's tormented outburst shattered the air and she collapsed to her knees, staring at her son. The blade pulsed with magic as Pan made his move. A fiery light rushed through the shadow, causing it to crack- in an instant the shadow turned white, eyes black- and then it dissipated.

Killian shook next to her. He was gasping for air; hunched over in pain, Emma knelt next to him as much as the confused guard would allow. A dark shadow came over his face, soon replaced by the searing light which had torn Pan to pieces. He shrieked in immense pain- Emma winced at his crumpling form. He was in worse shape than he had been when he was hit by the car. This pain was completely internal, coming over him in waves.

Emma peeled her eyes from him and saw Henry. "Mom!"

"Henry!" She shifted around in the grasp of the One holding her when suddenly the One was pulled back- delicate hands were reaching through the moats, grabbing the Ones closest to it.

Sirens.

A familiar redheaded siren- no, a mermaid- bobbed out of the water next to the altar. "Henry, come with me," she sang, reaching out to him. She undid the ropes from around his arms and motioned to come into the water with her.

"No! I can't leave my mother!"

"Henry, go," she ordered as more Lost Ones drew near, ones who had been hiding in the high shadows. "I will find you!" she promised.

"Okay! I believe in you!" he shouted over the Lost Ones who surrounded Emma and Killian.

Her son disappeared into the water…

Again.

But this time he was in good hands.

That's when Emma asked herself, what had happened to that blade? It had been enchanted, but by whom?

The figure who had first handed Felix the blade removed her hood, revealing her identity.

_Regina._

…

Regina rushed over, undoing Emma's handcuffs, immediately releasing Killian as well. Not taking a moment to speak, a seemingly recovered Killian grabbed a hold of Emma's hand and sprinted towards a tunnel, Regina close behind. Around them, the Lost Ones continued in a throng to try and reach the intruders; Regina would sweep them away with magic when they got too close.

Soon they reached a T.

"Which way?" Emma huffed. A parade of Lost Ones made the decision for them, forcing them to go left. They were still a good distance ahead of them.

"Keep running, get to Henry, I'll make sure these barbarians don't reach you," Regina told them, casting a ward. "I'm going to bring the tunnel down on them."

"Regina, wait-"

"I know what I'm doing, Miss Swan, I'll be fine! Go find Ariel and Henry!"

Emma mouthed "thank you" to the queen as she and Killian fled the scene.

…..

"Your mom, she showed up, came back," Emma commented as they sprinted out.

"She's quite like me, I must say," Killian huffed.

"Don't be so hard on her," Emma joked.

Killian's eyes crinkled with laughter as the two of them bolted from the tunnel and into the moonlight.

They were cut off.

Felix dropped down in front of them.

"Killian, it's wonderful to see you. It's been how long? A decade? A century?"

"Killian, how do you know him?" Emma demanded.

"He tried to turn me away from the Boys… he ripped me apart."

"Yes, I killed you from the inside! That still, small voice inside of you has kept you alive… _hope_, perhaps, was hiding in the waves of your sea of vengeance," Felix mused. He looked at Emma and took a step forward.

"You will not touch Emma!" Killian hollered, smacking Felix across the face with his sword. The two of them circled- Felix lashed out, slicing Killian in his moment of weakness. Killian tumbled back, smashing through brambles; he fell out of sight. Emma gripped her sword, swinging at Felix in rage and agony. She slid the blade into his back. He coughed and fell to the ground in twisted agony before finally he was still.

"Killian!" Emma cried out, rushing to where he had fallen into the hidden ravine. A steep drop into a river below her, she spotted Killian clinging to a vine for dear life with his hook and hand. He looked up to her, eyes glassy; his feet staggered along the side of the rocks as he tried to find balance. She noticed the deep cut on his side, the blood running away from his body. His eyes met hers as he began to slip away.

"I love you, Emma."

He fell.


End file.
